Finding a way home -DISCONTINUED-
by Firecat21870
Summary: the war is lost and so is everyone's hope, Bonna is dead and Bane has come back with news that his, Archlight's, and Siliva's old pack have returned, but when the dark truth about some of the animotronics closest friends are revealed, friendships are tested and loyalties turn in a desperate attempt to turn the battle around, but without Freddy or Baby to lead them, all is lost...
1. Chapter 1

A/N

AANNNDDD WE ARE BACK! Welcome, Welcome all of you, it's the lovely sardonyx comin at yall toni- woops! Wrong fanfic! *Sardonyx unfuses and Garnet and Pearl back out of the stage as Baby and Ballora come onto the stage*

Baby: Well, we just had an unexpected appearance of the lovely Sardonyx, be sure to check out Firecat's other fanfics and vote if you want "Can't say goodbye" to return!

Ballora: Baby, we're supposed to tell the readers why they are not reading the epic conclusion to the Lost series! Not advertising Steven universe! That's Rebecca Sugar's job!

*Bon and Bonna walk in*

Bon: hello everyone! *to Ballora* why was Garnet and Pearl here, they're supposed to be in moonston-

*he gets slapped by Bonna*

Bonna: Ssh! No spoilers!

Bon: geez! I was just asking why-

Ballora: *covering the readers ears* BON!

*Firecat21870 walks in, a scowl crossing the author's face*

Firecat: Baby! Ballora! Get on with it, im getting irritated with typing all the dumb dialog! And for Christ's sake, stop breaking the fourth wall, this is the only time im allowing it, next time Ballora, you die! *the author fixes fourth wall with duct tape and gorilla glue* there! That ought to help solve the issue. Im watching you Ballora…

Everyone: Yes Firecat!

Baby: please just bring me back, im getting bored of being dead for the love of god!

Ballora: *laughing nervously as I glare at them* ok! Everyone, we are saying that this is a prelude to the story, the actual first chapter will come out…

Firecat: in a week or so at the very most, im sorry dear fans, for the long delay!

Baby: can I say it Fire, PWEEEASE?!

Everyone else: YES PLEASE FIRECAT?!

Firecat: *I roll my eyes, smiling affectionately* ok yes you can

Everyone: ON WITH THE STORY!

Prelude: A Tale of two Sisters

 _Long ago, there was a legend, of a place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a place where fantasy and fun came to life. The animatronics there were legends, tales of greatness began there, and ended there._

 _After years of performance, a new Era was ready to be born, a new generation of performance bots… the Funtime Era._

 _There were new bots, Circus Baby, Ballora the Dancer, Funtime Freddy and even Funtime Foxy. They were rental bots though. But one day, the business's owner's Daughter was having her birthday, when the bite happened. The place was torn down as the animatronics were sent underground. But a few years later, new bots came, replicas of the old ones, but safer. A war started, all because of the two Circus Baby's fighting…_

"Circus Baby! You have no place here!" Baby yelled to her original counterpart. Circus Baby looked to her replacement before cackling as she threw the younger animatronic to the ground. "Nobody likes you, Baby! You're just a cheap replacement, how long has it been since you were made? Oh, a year? And in that year, how many times have you performed for children? Oh wait, you have performed _zero_ times! See Baby, I have been functioning for three years, and I have performed 100 times more than you have in _my_ first year! Nobody would want to rent _you_ and your pathetic friends!" Circus Baby said, kicking Baby's head into the stone floor, a crack echoing in the sound of metal on metal

"A-a-at least I w-w-wouldn't… k-k-kill… my c-creator's… daughter…" Baby chocked out before Circus Baby slammed her faceplates back onto the ground.

"Don't you mention that!" Circus baby hissed before a new voice echoed near her. "Oh, did you hit a nerve Baby? I'll take it from here…" Ballora said as her purple eyes clicked open, sparking in anger. "Where is Balloria?! Circus Baby said, but Ballora stepped aside to reveal the scraps of her original counterpart. "NO!" Circus Baby screamed, her blue eyes filling with tears of fury and grief as she let out a primal scream.

"Baby, go help Foxetta with Foxy!" Ballora said, but Baby shook her head. "You help her, this is my battle." She said as Circus Baby lunged for her, but Ballora intervened. "No, you've fought long enough, your suit is ruined and your bottom left faceplate won't shut." She said as Baby realized she was trying to shut her faceplate that was hanging limply on her jaw, she smiled and grabbed the object before tearing it off and throwing it at Circus Baby. The animatronic growled, her blue gaze clicking from Baby to Ballora.

She then smiled before she held out an object, a remote. "What is that-" Ballora said, but Baby's fearful wide-eyed gaze told her all she needed to know. "Ennard will win, thank you for scrapping Balloria for me, but you will have to die soon, now please stand still, and it will be over soon." Circus Baby said, shoving Baby into the scooping room, Baby stumbled to her feet as the door shut in front of her, the last thing she saw was Ballora banging on the glass in front of her as Circus Baby pressed the button that Baby knew, would send the scooper to end her life.

But nothing came.

Circus baby could be heard swearing as Ballora kicked the door down. Baby opened her eyes to see her friend staring at her. "Baby, it malfunctioned, we can end this, together…" Ballora said as Circus Baby walked in and cracked her knuckles, the sound of metal hitting metal echoing in the room as she wound up her arm "ah well, if you want something done right, you just do it yourself!" she said and punched the machine, where Baby was a second ago. In a flash, a creak echoed in the room as lights flashed.

"Ballora! Go!" Baby screamed as she pinned Circus Baby against the wall, right in front of the scooper. "Im not leaving you!" Ballora said, but Baby shoved her out of the room, the red light illuminating her faceplates. "Take care of them Ballora. I have faith in you…" Baby said as the machine activated and Ballora watched the one fluid movement steal her best friend's life…

A/N

Yes! I finally got this out, this happens before Bon and Bonna were introduced into the Funtime gang. Now you can see why Circus Baby holds a grudge, sure it might not add up to you, but I hopefully will get it to make sense later on. While I am working on other projects, little teasers will appear on my page, they will all be cannon and are all important, so please pay attention for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding a way home

Prologue

A shadow slipped smoothly through the cover of the darkened forest, he was tracking a bot, no, two of them. In recent hours, the trail showed another bot traveling with him. He stopped and lifted his snout to the air, Bane had been here, and so had the bird.

He could tell lots from the scent and trail, they were both running, they had been running from dusk 'til dawn, they would rest during the day. The bird was a feminine chicken with the scent of a plastic casing. Both were scared and they had no current destination, from the looks of it. But he realized his target would soon be coming right to the place he wanted them to be, a sheer cliff that led to the ocean. He picked up his pace as he realized dawn was coming.

Tonight he would find Bane, and then he could go home. Alpha Sköll would be happy, happier then since Loki and Raindance's death, he would promote him to beta, and Bane would pay for taking Loki's mate away with him during the war, despite his orders to stay behind. Archlight was no longer there, but Archlight was another's target, a… _bunny,_ would be tracking Archlight. How humiliating for her.

But Stryker knew he was the best at his job. He was the Snow Queen's favorite of her guard. Sure Talon and Jasper served in the war, sure Midnight was "tough" in her eyes, but he knew The Snow Queen loved him more, he was her prized guard. He remembered Havera's words "Stryker, you are assigned to bringing Sköll's remaining son back, he is currently somewhere near Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. I trust you." She had said. Stryker had nodded and walked off.

Now he was almost upon his prey, than he could go home.

~at Freddy Fazbear's pizza, rooftop~

Siliva sat next to Archlight, her head resting on Archlight's shoulder as the motherly wolf stroked the vixen's hair.

"I feel it… why do I feel it?" Siliva asked. Archlight sighed softly "I fear that our dark past will come back to bite. I can sense Stryker's presence here…" The wolf said softly. "I fear, will Alpha be mad? For us leaving during the war?" Siliva whimpered.

"No, no. I won't let him lay a fang on you. Stryker is after Bane, I can tell. But I can sense another presence. Can't you feel her aura? I can sense her…" Archlight said.

"I can feel an aura. It is fearful, yet I can sense the pain its soul carries…" Siliva said. "I can dig deeper, but she will notice the disturbance as I search her." She mused. "No, the one who comes for us is not Canis Lupus, but the type of toy Bonnie and Bonna…" Archlight said.

Siliva suddenly doubled over in pain as she gasped. "No no no! I can sense it! Her Aura, its fading! What is she doing to her?! I sense great anger and fear coming from another aura! No… the aura… she's gone…she's… dead… I sense the terrible pain and agony fading into peace…" Siliva whispered. "Bonna… why?" she said as tears leaked down her face, her amber eyes wide in pain.

"Siliva, what happened?! Did you make a pack bond?" Archlight asked gently. "Bonna, she's dead now." Siliva whispered. Suddenly, Vixy ran to her. "Siliva! I heard you scream Bonna's name! Did something happen?" she asked. "I…I…" Siliva whispered before her eyes fluttered and she slid to the ground. "That is enough from you!" Archlight said, picking up Siliva and rocking the deactivated animatronic. But the wolf sensed why Siliva deactivated, she could sense it, an overwhelming aura of anger and restlessness was heading towards them. "Foxy! Can you watch Siliva?" Vixy asked as the fox climbed up and took his sister.

"Keep her safe, something's coming." Archlight muttered gravely, the sun was rising, but at the same time, Archlight could sense that darkness was growing…

~back in the forest~

Stryker held onto the unconscious form of Bane, it had been easy. He only had to knock him out. The chicken ran away at the sight of him. But she was of no threat, so he let her go.

Now he walked through the forest, dragging Bane with him. It was only a matter of time before Daisy and Rex got Archlight. Daisy had also served in the war on their side. But both wolves would have a hard time realizing what had changed. Bane's mother, Raindance, and his brother Loki were dead. Snowflake had matured from the young pup that Archlight had last seen.

But Sköll would welcome both back with warm arms.

He hoped.

In the years after the war, Sköll had started snapping at animatronics for no reason and would sometimes disappear for days at a time. His voice box seemed to age as his voice became more of a growl, and his once calm amber eyes, full of wisdom and life, had turned into a forest fire of spite and insanity. Nobody commented about his behavior, nobody dared talk back or speak unless spoken to. And Stryker wondered how Sköll would react to his Beta and remaining son returning. Maybe he would be grateful, maybe happy, but then.

Sköll never liked Bane after he left.

After news of Bane leaving, he had appointed Loki Beta and constantly picked on his son, mocking him. Despite Loki trying to live up to his brother's footsteps, now Loki was dead and after five years. There was no Beta. But Stryker had overheard Sköll talking to himself now. He talked of how he would punish Bane. How he had trusted Bane, how he would break Bane's mind. How he would kill bane, how he would disown bane and how he missed his son, and Raindance, and Loki. How he was all alone.

A/N

Hello! Im sorry for what took so long, the teasers never came, but it is summer and I will try to update more often. Yes, lots of my Oc's will arrive. But I will tell you about more character themes. (yes, im a very musical person)

Bane- in the end by linkin park

Raindance- Hymn for the missing by Red

Loki- Boulevard of broken dreams by green day

Archlight- Monster- Paramore

Sköll- insanity (English version)

Circus baby- bad apple (English version)

Ballora- dance to forget- tryhardninja (will make sense later)

Bonna- Let me try- natewantstobattle

Siliva-getting stronger- Black gryph0n

Note: themes might end up changing and characters might have more than one theme. Each character has a battle theme and I suggest you listen to the theme while they fight. Battle themes are included in the next chapter.


	3. DISCONTINUED

~Many Years later~

 _Soft thunder rolled distantly around the pizzeria long forgotten by time. The animatronics had disappeared years ago, not even the staff knew what had happened. When the animatronics had disappeared, police found the skeletons from long ago events, of past night guards._

 _On the stage, there was no trace of the six animatronics that once entertained there. Pirate's Cove was deserted, only a broken locket remained, a picture was in it, but the photo had been worn away completely by time._

 _In parts and services, a long forgotten project lay abandoned; a metal falcon, never to be repaired._

 _The Prize Corner was in ruins, the wooden shelves creaked and rotted, all plushes and toys gone from it and the box overturned._

 _In the office, papers lay scattered. Forms for animatronic rentals, bills, letters. All of them had been sorted through by police officials, and all important or meaningful documents had been confiscated. But under the mess, there was a worn tape recorder, labeled:_ Play Me _in fading sharpie marks. As you draw near to it, the play button goes down of its own accord and the author's voice rang out…_

" _ **Ah, hello, hello? Well than, dear reader. I'm sorry to say this. But this story has ended of its own accord. I am sorry to all of you who have made it this far. But I have abandoned this work. Heh, and to think that I thought I would give it a proper farewell and ending, but like many other tales and stories before this, sometimes the writer can't find anymore inspiration to write from. Ahem. Now, I am proud to say that this has been a good ride with all of you, but now this story is over, the pages are torn away, there's no final chapter. Thank you to all of you for sticking with me and my madness. FNaF was one of my favorite things at one time, but it's past now. The story has been solved, the box has been opened, or, erm, sealed, more like. To all who want to know what happens next, a simple answer will suffice: Nothing. This is the last chapter of this story, and its universe. But not its characters.  
If you look close enough in my other stories, you'll find my OC's everywhere, Siliva, Bane, Archlight and Bonna aren't gone completely, you just have to find them, and they're all still alive, just, quieter, not influencing my stories as much, but they're still present. This chapter is the last in the Lost series. Thank you all for reading."**_

 _A scuffle was heard before gentle voices spoke._

 _ **Archlight: Fire, you've done the right thing. We were ready for more, but maybe it's time to move on.**_

 _ **Bonna: But where will we go?**_

 _ **Archlight: Wherever Fire decides to write us in next, we'll be happy.**_

 _ **Bane: I agree with you, Archlight.**_

 _ **Bonna: Well, im happy to go on, as long as we're together.**_

 _ **Archlight: Hey, I think I see us maybe cameoing in a RWBY fanfiction in the near future…**_

 _ **Fire: Maybe, im considering it.**_

 _ **Bane: RWBY? The anime? We're already in a Fairy Tail fanfic as humans, now we're going to another anime? God Fire. Stop watching anime!**_

 _ **Bonna: Bane!**_

 _ **Siliva: Stop it you two! I don't care what we're put in as. But I know Fire has plans, for all of us.**_

 _ **Bonna: Shut it fox!**_

 _ **Archlight: RWBY does not even count as an anime, actually, I don't know what it is.**_

 _ **Bane: You just contradicted yourself, idiot.**_

 _ **Siliva: Hey! She may be an idiot, but she's my idiot!**_

 _ **Fire: Ah. I think it's time for us to part, all of us.**_

 _Archlight, Bane, Siliva and Bonna appear on a stage, an orange cat with blue eyes standing in front of them, facing the reader._

" _ **Thank you all for this. And even though this story has ended. The characters will never die."**_ _Bonna says._

 _Bonna fades_

" _ **Heh, I wonder what battles tomorrow brings."**_ _Bane says, grinning._

 _Bane fades_

" _ **If I go, will you come with me?"**_ _Siliva askes, amber eyes on Archlight, who take the vixen's hand and the two hug._

" _ **Of course I will. Why wouldn't I come with you?"**_ _Archlight asks, kissing the top of Siliva's head as the two fade, leaving Fire, who grins and winks, before disappearing in flames…_

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
